bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Snail Woman
The Snail Woman is an enemy in Bloodborne's The Old Hunters DLC. Description Snail Women are, as the name describes, women that resemble slugs and that are often found inside large shells. They usually blend into the environment, surrounded by empty shells and will attack players that get too close. They deal moderate damage but attack in groups and can box players in if they aren't careful. There is also a variant that lacks a shell, and is much more aggressive, fast and dangerous. Location *Hunter's Nightmare: **One will fall out of the sky, down the pathway of the rafters near the Nightmare Church lamp. *Lighthouse Hut: **In the cave system, the most common enemy inside it in fact. Strategy An interesting characteristic of both Snail Women variants is that they are completely immune to Bolt damage. Shell variant Though they are easy to hit, players should note that the shell blocks damage, as such, players need to position directly in front of these Snail Women to hit reliably. Beware though, as they count as immovable objects and if they move in the correct way, players might be boxed in and killed without having a means to escape. Shell-less variant These ones are incredibly dangerous, in contrast to their other version. They can move quite quickly and throw themselves at players with high jumps and dropping down to deal tremendous damage, they tend to do this very often and especially if players try to back away. What makes this even more difficult to deal with is they attack in groups, therefore, players must be aggressive, yet calculate the risks well. Notes *Snail Women are likely the only enemies in game to be completely immune to any specific kind of damage. They will take 0 damage from fully infused weapons with Bolt, from the Tiny Tonitrus' lightning barrage, and they render Bolt Paper absolutely useless. *The Shell variants drop Poorman's Blood Gems while the Shelless drop Fool's Blood Gems. *It is possible to "resurrect" the Snail Woman in Hunter's Nightmare with the Madaras Whistle. It is a bug because no other enemy can be interacted with this way. After the "resurrection", the Snail Woman shows no hostility towards the Hunter. Trivia *The one Snail Woman that falls from the sky in the Hunter's Nightmare is an allusion to how this nightmare plane works. In the Fishing Hamlet, when one gazes at the sea, near the Astral Clocktower, Yharnam can be seen in the depths below. Possibly the Snail Woman fell from this layer to the Hunter's Nightmare. *At the entrance to the Orphan of Kos boss fight location, a large group of shell-less Snail Women are seen praying, presumably to Kos. They are unaggressive and killing them will not yield any Blood Echoes. *The shells of the Snail Women resemble those of an Ammonite. Ammonides are prehistoric mollusks, resembling the modern-day nautilus. *A Fishman Mage can be seen performing some sort of ritual on one of these shells, using arcane lightning that is emanated from its hand. Gallery Bloodborne™ 20151127104357.jpg|Shell-less variant Snail Women (ambush).jpg|Snail Women ambush Snail_Woman_concept.jpg|Snail Woman concept art snail woman worship os.png SnailWomanNoShell.jpg SnailWOman Bloodborne.png Snail woman №1.png Snail woman №3.png Snail woman №4.png Snail Woman №5.png Snail Woman Bloodborne praying.png Videos Category:Enemies Category:Fishmen Category:DLC Enemies